


the obvious things you don't know about

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: ereri summer week 2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Actor!Levi, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Help director!Eren, M/M, Pining Levi, written for 'ereri summer week 2017'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi





	the obvious things you don't know about

He wasn’t  _pining_.  
  
Levi knew what the word meant – _to miss or long for_ , as his generous friend and manager Erd liked to remember him. He had anything he had always  _longed for_  -a house that fit a man’s basic needs, a family, even if not blood related, a healthy condition and the job career of his childhood’s dreams-, so Levi rarely lost his patience when the guy started reprimanding him about not giving himself the chance to be happy.  
  
What did that mean, anyway? He  _was_  happy. He really didn’t need anything and wasn’t interested in nothing more than what he already owned. It wasn’t out of arrogance, an accuse that needed to be addressed since just being a well-know, successful actor seemed to qualify him as the perfectly stereotyped windbag. Levi was genuinely okay with himself. He had his good points and bad parts, as anyone, nothing more.  
  
The door opened, cutting short his mental soliloquy.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Ackerman!”  
  
There. The help-director who has been assigned to him. Closing after him, Eren Jaeger walked toward Levi with his long, tight-black-jeans-hugged legs, combat boots, and a mouth-watering fitting olive green button down. His hands were full of take away cups and a bag from Levi’s favorite bakery shop.  
  
God, that deserved more than a simple “thank you”.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Levi, you deaf brat?”  
  
Okay. Something went wrong during the brain-to-mouth part of the communication.

“But sir-“

“No. Every day the exact same thing before we even get things started. Are you trying to offend me?”

How was he so much more talented in screwing up all his not-work-related conversation than movie script? He may have accidentally terrified the kid -his big, clear, magnetic eyes were wide with concern and confusion.

“NO! I would never  _dream_  of-“

“Then call me by my name as I asked you. We have been working together for months, no need for all this formality.”

The look in his eyes gentled a little, his features softening with relief and a sweeter hint of affection.

“It’s just hard to get unused to formalities, s- Levi.”

“Mmh.”

He wasn’t smiling, not really.

“We’ll just have to get you used to it.”

He didn’t mention the fact that they had more or less one last week of filming left, and Eren didn’t, either.

The boy handed out one of the cups and then hesitated, fiddling with the paper bag.

“Here is your tea. I, uhm, I was walking past the place you told me about on the way here, the one with fresh bagels and those  _awesome_  donuts we ate when your brought them here? I thought they’d make the day start better, since the filming process is getting pretty intense, plus you seemed a lot stressed last week, so… yeah.”

Eren gave him the bag and Levi didn’t know if he should gaze in wonder at that or the boy sitting in front of him on the couch. He chose to check on the item in his hands, breathing in. Levi smelled the chocolate-praline coated bagel before seeing or touching it.

“Careful, Eren, you’re spoiling me. I may ask you to abandon the movie making road and become my slave.”

And that wasn’t meant to sound as sexual harassment.

“W-well, I wouldn’t mind this little deviation to become a routine for the days to come, if you’re up for it. Bagel really seems to lighten your mood!”

_You lighten my mood_.

He put a hand on his mouth to not let that kind of bullshit escape him. They already talked about boot-licking behavior and how much Levi hated that shit. They barely knew each other when Levi reprimanded him about it, and even then Eren seemed sincere when he admitted how much he admired Levi and his movies and how he wanted to work hard to make sure he wasn’t going to be a burden for any of them.

Levi still saw the same determination, though Eren was much more mellow and friendlier than in those first days. He liked that attitude. Soon, they found a rhythm -practicing lines on mornings in Levi’s dressing room until it was time to film. The perfect routine, one he fought to maintain when the director wanted to change filming times due to a not so important reason -Pixis thought Levi wasn’t sleeping enough, that he was giving a hard time to his make up and hair styling team, but that was stupid, he just wanted to be there in time every morning to review his lines with the boy.

He started eating, looking over at Eren as he pulled out of his bag the script from today’s scenes and summed up them for Levi. His voice demanded to be listened to, rich and enthusiastic while articulating every word and sentence, and Levi couldn’t do anything but what he was supposed to do.

Chocolate hair were brushed off by a strong looking hand, so delicate between between those locks, and Levi followed it until it disappeared, focusing instead on Eren’s eyes.

Worse.

He sighed and told Eren to hand him the script so he could refresh the lines in his head before they started to work seriously.

 

***

  
“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’ve already heard that.”

“ _Because_ you are! This is your ultimate chance! My God, Levi, you’ve been-“

“-pining on the help-director for  _moths_! Why the two of you always talk about the same thing?! Don’t you get bored?”

Erd turned around on the barstool and regarded Hanji,  _one out of two_  script’s co-writer, with a disapproving look.

“You’re not helping, you know that?”

“I can’t not-help something that isn’t even there, now, can I?”

Levi shot her a dark look, sipping his drink with a frown.

“Don’t you have lines to create instead of spitting bullshit here?”

“We finished filming, honey!”

“ _Don’t_  call me that.”

“Aww, come on! Everyone knows, okay? Just go with the flow and see what happens! You two should talk and keep it slow, or meet up and fuck all day. But this sexual tension you’re emitting has to stop. It’s becoming

hard staying around you. Literally”

“Good.”

She whined in annoyance.

“Hanji is right. Stop pining after him and  _do_  something, dude!”

He was  _not_  pining, for god sake-

“Levi!”

He shot around at Eren’s voice and located him walking over from the table where the crew was celebrating for the occasion. His smile was as big as theirs, only ten times brighter and cuter and his eyes where fucking shining under the bar’s faint lights. He wanted to run his hands on his cheeks and jaw and chin and caress those lips that kept forming his name and kiss him and see if they tasted as good as they were inviting-

Fuck.

He was  _definitely_  drunk-ish.

“Why are the three of you here alone?! Well, you are  _three_ , so you’re not alone, but- you should come over!”

Eren was cute when he drank too much.

“You drank too much.”

Right. No filter.

Hanji held her laugh back, looking anywhere but at them, and Erd silently slipped away from the boot, siding her.

“What are you talking about?! We are partying!”

He threw his arms up, almost losing his balance in the action, and Levi shot forward, steadying the boy.

“Stop, brat, you want to sprawl all over the floor or what?”

“I want to get sprawled under you…”

Eren threw his arms around his neck, this time, and Hanji couldn’t contain herself anymore -she burst out laughing, making meny heads turn around to regard them curiously.

“Oh, wow. Okay, that’s our clue to leave!”

Erd excused them with those word and dragged Hanji after him, while the woman kept crying out and shout thing like: “good luck with that, man!”

He sighed, trying to keep Eren on his feet with his hands on the boy’s hips and ignoring what he said.

“Stop saying shit. Come on, I’ll call you a taxi.”

“Nooo. The party is not over, I came here to call you, not a taxi!”

Levi was tired and drank and grumpy and he wanted to go home, but Eren stayed there, dead-weighing on Levi’s shoulders and muttering unintelligible shit in his ear.

He sighed again, his heart was  _not_ jumping in his chest.

“I’ll ride with you, okay? Let’s go, this is not a place for you in this state.”

“But the others-“

“You look like you’re going to drop any moment.”

“That’s not true! Stop treating me like a kid!”

Eren struggled against him when Levi started to shove him out of the bar, not looking over at the table for even a second.

“As you’re right now, you should be in bed.”

“You could keep me company.”

Levi moaned in displeasure.

“You’re such a pain in the ass.”

He leaned down and with a swift movement, he grabbed Eren’s leg for support, made pressure on his belly with his shoulder and lifted him up with a grunt, adjusting his weigh and keeping him still with his arm before walking over the door.

“Put me down!”

“As if.”

“I can walk!”

“It didn’t look like you wanted to.”

“I’m going to spank you right now!”

“Be my guest.”

They left the bar, one more willing than the other, and Levi called for the taxi and moved closer to the edge of the sidewalk, were a bench was. He threw Eren there, minding he didn’t land too hard, and then sat down next to him.

Eren almost instantly attached himself to Levi octopus style, making the actor wonder where he found so much agility when he seemed such a sluggish drunk.

“Eren.”

“Mmmmh.”

“Move.”

“ _I hno wanto._ ”

Levi barely understood him.

“I don’t care want you want,  _move_.”

He wasn’t agitated. He was perfectly calm.

Eren didn’t move.

“Eren.”

“Mmmh.”

“Eren-“

“ _You’r s’ comfy_.”

Levi freezed. Eren tightened his hold, nuzzling his face against the juncture of his shoulder and neck, making him shiver. Jesus fuckin-  
  
“I like your neck, it’s soft.”  
  
He spoke more clearly, taking a deep breath, then another. He was  _sniffing_  Levi.  
  
His heartrate was okay. It was all fucking good.  
  
Levi suddenly felt teeth against his neck and he barely held back a real moan, shocked at how quickly he had relaxed on that bench next to Eren.  
  
“Eren, we are drunk. Stop.”  
  
“ _Bt you wan me_.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I know. People talk. And I saw… when you thought I wasn’t lookin…”  
  
Levi swallowed, his throat so dry it hurt a little. And he was sweating, fucking gross! Eren’s words were sluggish, but understandably occasionally. He didn’t move his head and kept hugging him, as if he was afraid of letting him go. Levi just wanted to run. Or stay right where he was.  
  
“Why re you always s’ jumpy? I barely know what to do with myself when you… you re so… uh.”

Levi’s arm found home on Eren’s bended shoulders, and the tension he felt in the boy’s voice seemed to leave his body, at least.

“Not now, brat. We can- we can talk in the morning. Alright?”

“You’ll be there?”

“Uhm-“

“Stay on the couch. Or in my bed. Whatever.”

“You seem awfully awake, right now.”

“Not my fault.”

Levi nuzzled him back a little, and the two of them waited the taxi.

Erd was right -he  _was_ pining. But little did they know -Eren was pining too.


End file.
